The Truth in The Secret
by Azzi.Turner
Summary: Sequel to The Secret In The Lie, but is explained, so you it can be read alone. Booth and Brennan deal with their newfound pregnancy yep, you heard right,  and a massive case comes along that will change all of their lives.
1. Revealing the Truth

_Author's Note: Hi hi guys! Here it is, the sequel to The Secret In The Lie. I hope that ya'll like it. I'll warn you now that this first chapter I wrote at the time that my dog died, so if it's a bit off that's why. First things first, this story is dedicated to _HannahMustGo_ for her complete support, and for helping me develop a few ideas for this story, and hopefully she will continue to do so as I keep writing this, right? Also, the updates on this will be slower than with The Secret In The Lie, at least for a little while, because I have a play that I am currently working on, and it's taking up a lot of my time. But once we're done with that then it should be a lot faster. Love you all guys, and I hope you love, or at lest like this story. Also, thanks to _HannahMustGo_ for pointing out that my line breaks were missing, I've added them now, and hopefully they decide to stick around this time.__  
Azzi_

_Disclaimer: Hang on, lemme check. No, no, I don't own it. Wait, I'll just double check. Oh wait, wait, there it is- oh, no, never mind, just my eyes playing tricks on me. No, I don't own it_

* * *

Although it was her first pregnancy it was not an experience that Doctor Temperance Brennan was new to. Not that long ago Brennan and her then partner, now husband, Special Agent Seeley Booth had embarked on an undercover mission that required them to fake a pregnancy. It had been a very thorough experience, right down to the fake baby bellies and had eventually led to her adopting a baby boy, Tyler Kyle Booth. Tyler had entered their lives on the 28th of January. As it happened the Christmas beforehand Booth and Brennan had, well, let's just say that they got intimate, hence the pregnancy, well, the real one anyway. Entering her second trimester now Brennan knew that she had to tell everyone that Tyler was not her biological son, though he felt like that to her. She would have kept it a secret, the whole undercover mission, but having two children born approximately eight months apart would seem a bit off. This was the reason that Brennan, a normally very confident woman, now stood in front of her best friend, and Forensic Artist, Angela Montenegro's office, chewing nervously on her lip. Taking in a deep breath she knocked on the door. The response was faint, but a definite 'Come in.' Brennan took another breath and entered the office. It was a cosy office, comforting, she often elected to sleep on Angela's couch instead of her own.

"Her Ange," Brennan greeted her friend meekly.

Angela looked, sensing her friend's mood, "Hey Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something," Brennan sat on the couch. "And you're not going to like it."

Angela got up and joined her friend on the sofa, "What is it Bren?"

"Okay," Brennan began. "First, I have to let you know that I love Booth, with all of what I used to believe was a mixture of chemicals, but Booth has now otherwise convinced me, is a heart.  
Okay, I have to tell you that Tyler is not his son."

"Bren," Angela put her hand on her friend's knee. "If Ty's not Booth's, then who is his dad?"

"I don't know," Brennan replied, then swiftly continued before Angela said anything. "He's not my son either, I adopted him."

"What?" Angela let out a disbelieving laugh. "No Bren, I saw you, you were huge, most definitely preggo."

"No," Brennan shook her head. "It was part of an undercover mission to catch Catherine Kulluya, and since she was going after recently married, pregnant women around their thirties, Hacker thought Booth and I were perfect candidates for the job."

"You could have told me, Brennan," Angela said, looking very hurt. "I'm your best friend, I would have kept it a secret."

Brennan nodded, "I know Ange, but the FBI is very strict about things like this. If they'd found out that you knew it wouldn't only be my head on the line, it would be yours too."

Angela gave her own nod, "I'm not forgiving you that easily, but I understand why you did it. Just one thing though, why are you telling me this know."

Brennan looked down at her hands in her lap, "Mainly because I thought you ought to know, but also because I am really pregnant, and I need the support of my best friend."

"Really?" Angela had to ask.

Brennan nodded.

"Oh my God!" Angela exclaimed and rushed forward. "Sweetie! Wow! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Ange," Brennan said, accepting the hug that came at her.

"Who's the baby's daddy?" Angela wanted to know.

"Booth," Brennan replied softly.

"Does he know?" Angela asked, not questioning her friend's status with the FBI agent, they had, after all, been living together and married for a year.

Brennan nodded, "We found out not long after we got Tyler."

"So this rendezvous took place a while ago," Angela half asked, half stated.

"Christmas," Brennan confirmed. "Or at least the first 'rendezvous' took place on December twenty fifth."

Angela's eyes lit up at this passing comment.

Brennan continued, "We thought it best we tell all of our friends about the undercover operation. Booth says it's only fair after everything we put everyone through, and I agree. You were all so happy for us, and we owe it to you to tell the truth."

"Thanks Bren," Angela smiled. "But I wanna know how you pulled it off. I mean, you were huge Sweetie, and I felt the kicking and you have Tyler now. How did you do it, Brennan?"

Brennan said, "We had latex baby bellies, which gave the illusion that I was pregnant. After about the fourth month these bellies were fitted with a spring mechanism that makes it seem as though it was the kicking of an unborn child. I also wore padded bras that made it seem as though my breasts were enlarging in preparation for breast feeding. You may have noticed that my body went back to its original size immediately after catching Kulluya."

"And where did Ty come from?" Angela repeated.

"According to Sweets his mother didn't want him," Brennan told her. "Booth and I adopted him after the case was closed."

"Have you told the others?" Angela wanted to know.

"Booth's telling Cam now," replied Brennan. "And I was hoping that you would tell Hodgins. I'm going to tell Zack before I go tonight. We're having a family dinner tonight so that we can inform Hank, Max and Russ and tomorrow when Parker comes over we're going to let him know."

"Poor Parker, he's going to be heart broken when he finds out," Angela voiced what Brennan was thinking.

Brennan stood up, "I think I had better go and tell Zack now."

"Okay," Angela gave her friend a quick hug. "I hope he takes it okay."

Brennan turned to leave, and Angela added, in a slightly harsh tone,

"This isn't the sort of thing you keep a secret, Brennan. It's not the way that friendship works."

* * *

Zack was cleaning some striation markings on a tibia when Brennan found him.

"Zack!" she called for his attention.

Placing his brush and the bone on the table in front of him he turned to face her, "Yes, Doctor Brennan?"

"I have something to tell you."

"About the bones?" Zack wanted to know.

"No," Brennan shook her head. "About Tyler and Booth. And about me."

Zack stood attentively, waiting for her to continue.

"Tyler is not my biological son."

Zack nodded, "I noticed that. Over the six months of the nine month gestation period assosiated with the bearing of human offspring where the body goes through the most changes yours weren't quite right. Although your body went through many changes that are apparent during pregnancy, you did not appear to go through any of the subtler changes, such as the widening of the hips, a lack of balance and rapid hormonal indifference. Though I'm not sure why you did it."

"Very observant Zack, well done," Brennan approved. "I did it as part of an undercover operation to catch Catherine Kulluya."

"I've also noticed something else," Zack shuffled his feet in a nervous manner.

Brennan looked at him to go on.

"From observing you over the past two months and five days that you are now experiencing those subtler differences that it can be concluded that you are currently bearing child. Due to your marital status with Agent Booth I can assume that he is the most likely candidate for the father. Am I correct?"

Brennan nodded. Zack smiled and hugged her.

"I am told that the embrace of one person to another is a way of sharing happy and congratulatory feelings."

"Thank you Zack."

* * *

"I feel as if this will endanger the way Parker sees us," Brennan expressed her concerns to Booth.

"Max and Pops and Russ took it well," Booth took his hands in her own. "Parker will too."

"But he's so young," Brennan pointed out. "The young tend to be the most impressionable. What if he never trusts us again?"

"Look, Bones," Booth released her hands and held out his own in a calming gesture. "We agreed that it was unfair to lie to Parker, and we both feel guilty about it."

Brennan opened her mouth, but no other reason of objection came to her so when Booth used a finger to close her mouth she didn't argue.

"Come on," he smiled softly at her. "Let's go come clean."

"I had a shower this mor-" Brennan paused. "Oh, you mean it metaphorically. Well, I'll metaphorically be glad to get this off my chest."

Taking her hand in his they entered the diner where Parker waited with his mother. Parker waved happily as Rebecca approached them. They had told Rebecca what was going to happen today on the phone last night.

"I've told him that you have something important to tell him, and I bought him a milkshake, so he's as prepared as I can get him."

"Thank Rebecca," Booth glanced nervously down to where his son was blowing bubbles in his milkshake before turning to his wife. "Ready?"

Brennan shook her head in the negative before heading towards her stepson. Sliding into the booth with him they greeted him.

"Hi bub," Booth said, signalling the waitress for coffee.

"Hi Dad," Parker took another sip from his drink. "Hi Doctor Bones, where's Tyler?"

"Hi Parker," Brennan tried to smile. "He's with Angela."

"Am I in trouble?" Parker asked.

"No!" both adults rushed to reassure him.

"Then what's this about?" Parker attempted to raise a suspicious eyebrow, but only succeeded in scrunching one eye shut tight and having the other wide open.

"We have to tell you something important about your brother," Brennan opened.

"What?" Parker exclaimed in alarm. "Is he sick?"

"No," Brennan tried to calm him. "It's just, he's not really your brother."

Parker screwed up his face in confusion, "How come? I thought he was my brother."

"He's not your biological brother," Booth tried to explain.

"He's not?" the confusion could have been spotted from ten miles away.

Brennan and Booth shared a look, in order to explain this the conversation was about to become awkward.

"You know how babies are made, right?" Brennan asked straightforwardly.

"Sex, yeah," Parker nodded. "Everyone knows that."

"Well, your father and I didn't have sex to have Tyler," Brennan said. "We adopted him, which is kind of like buying him."

"Okay," Parker replied. "So how come you were prag... prog... pregnant? I know Tyler was inside your tummy."

"It was part of an undercover mission to catch a very bad person," Booth explained. "To find them Bones and I had to pretend we were having a baby, but it took so long that we had to get a real baby, which is Tyler."

"Oh, okay," Parker's face dropped. "So I don't really have a brother?"

Booth turned to look at Brennan and was saddened to see that her eyes, like his son's, were welling up with tears. He put a hand on her thigh and rubbed it reassuringly.

"Tyler is still your brother," Booth said firmly. "He's still part of our family, he just doesn't share the same DNA."

"And," Brennan added, her voice thick with tears not yet shed. "We have some good news too, I'm having a baby. A real baby. You're going to have another brother or sister."

"Really?" Parker's face lit up a little. "Like for real?"

Brennan nodded.

"Cool!" Parker grinned, then he suddenly put on a charm smile that could rival his father's. "Hey since you tromatised-"

"Traumatised," Brennan automatically corrected.

"Yeah, that too," Parker nodded, then continued. "Me with the news that my brother isn't really my brother can I please do something to help with the baby?"

"Sure, bub," Booth smiled at him. "What do you want to do?"

"Can I name it?" Parker asked.

Brennan and Booth exchanged an unsure look, then Brennan smiled softly and Booth reached out a hand, ruffling his son's hair.

"Sure thing, Parks," Booth said. "You can name it."

* * *

_A/N: Reviews make the author happy, happy author has magically fast fingers on their keyboard_


	2. A New Case

_Author's Note: I know, I know, I know I'm late with this update, please put down your pitchforks and torches, I apologise. Rehearsals have been crazy since we last spoke, plus I had to learn the lines and songs. And then, to top it all off, I got writers block. Yuck, I hate that damn thing. Thank you so much to _HannahMustGo _(Check out her story "Her Daughter", it's awesome!) for saving me from the writer's block, by giving me ideas, and writing out a bit for me, I love you for it! Thank you so so much. And thank you also for all my wonderful reviews from; _TravelingSue, HannahMustGo, Jazmine Cullen, nertooold54, hiyahail, athenebrita, rankor01, Thulay, MechEngrGirl, flyingbouffont, TwilightObsessor1521, crazy . has . plus . side . xx _(sorry about the spaces) _Mestrey, LittleMiss543, Cremant, MMWillow13, jemmajane, NinjaWriter1234, BrainySmurf13, Chocolate Scones, G- Styler, BlueTigress, _and _Izzycullen6. _Also thanks to everyone that favourited/alerted me or the story.  
Azzi_

_Disclaimer: I own it! I actually do! I won it in a raffle!...wait, what? That wasn't the prize? What did I win then? A chocolate basket? What kind of crappy prize is that, I want Bones! *pouts*_

* * *

It was the very next day that they woke up to a very urgent call. Brennan hit Booth to get him to answer it. He groaned but rolled over and picked up the phone.

"Mmm," he grunted.

"Booth?" Angela's panicked voice greeted him. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Angela," Booth was more awake at hearing her tone. "What's wrong?"

"I, there, I," Angela stuttered. "Can you and Bren come over here right away?"

"Sure Ange," Booth started tapping Brennan to get her to wake up again. "Are you at home?"

"Yeah," Angela replied. "Please hurry Booth."

They hung up. Brennan kicked Booth as he continued tapping her.

"Bones, get up," Booth gave her a slightly harder nudge. "Come on Temperance, Angela needs us."

"Why?" Brennan asked her pillow.

"I don't know, she didn't say, but she sounded scared."

Brennan stood up silently and put on her robe, "Come on, let's go."

Booth followed her out of the door and to his car, stopping briefly to get Tyler on the way out. Neither bothered to get dressed, they were in too much of a hurry. They climbed into the car, Brennan putting Tyler in his baby seat in the back. Booth turned on the siren and they drove as fast as possible to Angela's place. Brennan ran straight up to see her friend, Booth's gun in hand, leaving Booth to get Tyler. Brennan used her key to get into the apartment.

"Ange?" she called out, gun held before her.

"In here Bren," Angela replied, her voice coming from the bedroom.

Brennan went and joined her, after seeing it was safe she put the gun down on Angela's dresser and sat on the bed with her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I came home and their was a note pinned to my door," Angela held it out, and Brennan noticed that her hands were gloved. "I took it off and read it, then I called you straight away."

"Why are you wearing gloves?" Brennan had to ask.

"You could get some DNA or whatever it is you do from it," Angela pointed with her free hand to a box on her bedside table. "Put some on."

Brennan did so, then took the note off her friend. She had just finished reading it when Booth came in with Tyler. Angela took the boy into her arms, and explained to Booth about the note.

"What's it say?" Booth asked.

Brennan cleared her throat before speaking, "Angela, you may not know me, but I know you. I've been watching you for quite some time now. Today is our first, but will not be our last, contact with each other. One day you will be mine."

* * *

"Why do I have to have stalker?" Angela moaned to Brennan as they waited for her coffee at the diner.

"You're very pretty," Brennan offered.

"Thanks sweetie," Angela smiled slightly. "But I'd rather not have a stalker."

"Maybe he's harmless," Brennan suggested. "Maybe he'll only watch you."

"It's still creepy, Bren," Angela replied.

"Here's your coffee miss," the young boy serving them passed Angela a take away cup.

"Thanks."

The boy held out the drink, his grip slipped a some of the drink came out and hit Angela's arm.

"Ah!" Angela gasped in shock and grabbed the burnt part of her arm.

"Oh no!" the boy panicked. "I'm so sorry miss. It was an accident, I swear I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," Angela said calmingly. "It's just a little burn."

She shook her arm out to prove that she was okay. The girls left the shop.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Brennan asked Angela.

Angela pulled a face, "It hurts like hell."

"I'll fix it up for you when we get to a first aid kit."

* * *

After dinner Booth and Brennan found themselves in their bedroom, just lying lazily on the bed, Tyler in between them. The boy had been given his dinner and it was time for him to settle for a nap. However, much to Brennan's dismay Tyler wouldn't fall asleep, he kept fussing and squirming, refusing to let either of his parents move from the bed. Brennan started to hum a tune into his ear. Booth smiled softly at her, watching as the boy started to settle down. His smile grew as he watched her left hand drape lazily over her abdomen.

"Have you thought about any names yet?" he asked her.

"Names for what?" Brennan paused her humming briefly while she responded to him

"The baby," Booth replied, in an obvious tone.

Brennan shook her head.

"Do you want to name it after someone?"

"No," Brennan shook her head. "Everyone is an individual, being named after someone will make the baby feel it has to live up to that standard."

"Why'd you give Tyler the middle name Kyle then?" Booth had to ask.

"I don't know any Kyles," Brennan frowned.

"What about Russ?"

"Russ used to be Kyle," Brennan replied. "Kyle is not my brother, he doesn't exist any more," she paused for a second. "But it was a name that my mother always liked."

"So you named him in honour of you mom?"

"Yes," Brennan nodded. "I did."

"That's very sweet Bones," Booth brushed her hair back from her eyes. "That's why I love you."

Brennan pretended to pout, "Is that the only reason?"

Booth laughed and grinned, "No, you're also incredibly smart, and funny, and sexy. And there's that thing you do wh-"

Booth's phone chose that moment to ring.

"Booth," shifting on the bed slightly he pulled his phone off his bedside table.

He listened to what the person on the other end was saying, contributing to the conversation only with hushed 'um's, 'yes's and 'no's. When he hung up he looked solemnly at Brennan.

"They've found a body," he told her. "Cam already checked out the scene, they're moving it to the Jeffersonian now, they want you in as soon as possible."

Brennan sighed and swung her legs out of the bed, picking up Tyler, who had now fallen asleep, and placing him in his crib.

"Can you watch him?" Brennan asked. "I'll go to the Jeffersonian now."

Booth nodded, "Do what you need to do. Tyler and I'll just be here."

"Don't wait up," Brennan called as she headed out the door.

* * *

_A/N: I will try and update sooner this time, but only if you review! :D_


	3. Identification

_Author's Note: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know, this play has been just... argh! Almost wishing I'd just gone backstage, like I usually do(almost, but not quite) But, here it is, the next chapter. It's so short though I'm ashamed to be posting it, it was meant to be part of the last chapter, but I felt I had to leave that one off where I did, and the same for this one. But I will try and have another chapter up by Friday, or, failing that it should be up by next Monday. And it will hopefully be longer. Thank you so much to _HannahMustGo_ for all your help with this chapter, and the last one. Thank yous also go out to everyone whe reviewed the last chapter, _bb-4ever, Jazmine Cullen, DD2, BlueTigress, hiyahail, Thulay, NinjaWriter1234, Magnis, Mestrey, BandB4ever, HannahMustGo, crazy has a plus side xx _(sorry again about the stops missing from your name)_, _and _boothandbones4ever. _And of course everyone who alerted or favourited me or this fic. Or even if you just read the fic. I hope you are all enjoying it so far.__  
__Azzi_

_2nd A/N: Okay, I'm not sure what I want to do with this baby, I have a bunch of ideas rolling through my head, and some of you have already sent me a bunch of suggestions (thank you so much, it has been helping me think. But I still don't know, there are so many choices, girl, boy, twins, miscarriage, alien? kidding, I wouldn't make it an alien. Anyway, let me know what you want to happen please, 'cause I really want to know_

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. I hoped if I wrote it enough than it would seem unreal, like when you say a word over and over again and in the end it just sounds made up, but no, I still don't own it._

* * *

"Thanks for coming in," Cam greeted as Brennan changed into her lab coat in her office. "Is Booth with Tyler?"

"Yes," Brennan nodded, doing up her final button.

Cam hesitated slightly before continuing, "I heard you're pregnant, congratulations."

"Thank you," Brennan smiled at her boss. "Where's the body?"

"On the platform," Cam replied, pointing.

"What state is the body in?"

"It was burnt, your territory."

Brennan headed over and climbed the steps to the platform. Zack was already there, cleaning up some of the bones.

"Hi Doctor Brennan," he greeted her. "I was just about to start the second examination."

"Did you already do the visual?" Brennan asked.

"Yes," Zack nodded. "My notes are over there, I didn't see anything that could be cause of death, but I noted what I did see. And took lots of photos."

"Good work Zack," Brennan approved as she quickly read through his notes. "Start the next examination now."

They both bent over the body, which was charcoal black. After a few minutes of probing, measuring and squinting Zack straightened up and pointed at something on the abdomen of the body.

"Look there, Doctor Brennan."

Brennan turned to look at what her assistant was pointing at. There was a layering of something one the body, a sort of plastic material with dark stains in odd places. She turned back to look at Zack.

"Is Angela here?"

Zack nodded, "She got here just before you, she's preparing the Angelator for a facial reconstruction."

"Can you take some photos of this, and give them to her to look at?"

"Sure thing Doctor Brennan," Zack took hold of the camera and took a few pictures from different angles and then held out the camera to Brennan. "Do you want to take them to Angela, or do I?"

"I will," Brennan took the camera off him and made her way towards Angela's office.

Stepping inside she called out, "Ange?"

Angela jumped up from her couch, where she had been dozing.

"Sorry," Brennan apologised for startling her friend. "I have some pictures I need you to analyse."

Brennan explained to Angela about the piece of plastic and asked if she might be able to find out what it was.

"Sure thing, Sweetie, I'll give you a shout when I've got it."

* * *

Brennan was examining the skull and talking to Zack, "I feel as though I should know who this is. I recognise the shape of the mandible, and the height of the zygomatic, and, Zack, I really do feel as if I know him."

"Angela can give you a facial when she's done with the cellulose material," Zack assured her. "Then you can find out, they might be famous."

"Urgh," Brennan groaned. "Tabloids."

* * *

It was about seven in the morning when Angela did shout for Brennan, and it was with quite an urgent tone.

"Bren!"

Brennan shot up from her chair, where she had been dozing and hurried into Angela's office, "What is it Angela?"

"I did it, I found out what it was," Angela said softly. "And I know who the body belongs to."

"Really, who?"

Angela pointed at her computer and Brennan walked over and looked at the newly regenerated photo.

"No-one will ever hurt you again Angela, not while I'm watching over you. This is one burn the boy will not live to regret." Brennan turned to face Angela. "This is the boy from the diner, isn't it?"

Angela nodded.

* * *

_A/N: You know what they say...Murders don't get solved if you just sit there, you gotta leave a review, or the author will kill more people._


	4. Comforting Angela

_Author's Note: I feel sooo bad leaving this so long, but there's been a lot of shit going on in my life lately I needed to sort through. I know you probably don't care as long as I update (which I am yay!) but it's been pretty sucky, you probably all already know about my dog, then school started again and I've found myself doing homework in every spare minute and still not finishing it all, there were these big fires in my area and a lot of people (myself included) were evacuated and unable to return to our homes for several days, and now this woman I've known since basically the day I was born died, and no-one bothered to tell me for like a week so not only was I really sad that she's gone, I was pissed with no-one telling me (RIP Eve)  
Anyway, enough of my rant, I'm back now and I've brought a new chapter for you, albeit it short, and unedited because I really wanted to get it out to you. I'm not going to promise you another chapter anytime in the near future. This play I'm doing is nearly over (opening night in a week!) and yesterday I got the notice for the school play, and I'm going to try and be the assistant director/stage manager. Plus the homework situation. But I promise you with all of my heart I will be writing like mad, and once I've written a suitable (and longer) chapter I'll post it. Unless you guys don't mind really short chapters...  
Okay, thank you to everyone who revied, _The206Bones, nertooold54, Dr. H. Quinn M.D, Ending-Daley_ (previously HannahMustGo. And thanks girl, for your constant messages, which, even though you didn't specifically tell me to write this up, it always reminded me to, and I did. Love ya! :P _) Magnis, Jazmine Cullen, Thulay, Mestrey, DD2, DaughterofHecate1234, BandB4ever, TokioHotelFan1521, BlueTigress, boothandbones4ever, TravelingSue, Blackcatwitchgirl, bb-4ever, MMWillow13, clouds2013, MistressDrusilla1860 _and_ TheTruth'sLie. _You guys are the best!__  
Azzi_

_2nd A/N: Okay, I'm not sure what I want to do with this baby, I have a bunch of ideas rolling through my head, and some of you have already sent me a bunch of suggestions (thank you so much, it has been helping me think. But I still don't know, there are so many choices, girl, boy, twins, miscarriage, alien? kidding, I wouldn't make it an alien. Anyway, let me know what you want to happen please, 'cause I really want to know. There's a poll on my profile if you wanna check it out._

_Disclaimer: Yes, I own it. Sort of. On DVD. And one book (it's a good book, I got it yesterday, it's called Bones: Buried Deep and it's by Max Allan Collins if you guys wanna try and find it (if you haven't already of course)_

* * *

Angela fretted as Brennan pushed a cup of green tea into her hands.

"This should calm you," she told her friend.

"Oh, Bren, what am I going to do?" Angela moaned, taking a sip of her tea. "I mean, this isn't just, 'oh, you're pretty, I'll watch you from a distance' stalking. This is 'You're mine, no-one else can even breath near you' stalking. He killed someone! He killed a kid, that boy couldn't have been older than about sixteen. He was a kid, Bren."

"I know," Brennan shushed. "I'm trying to think of something comforting to say, but it's hard with you talking like that."

Angela smiled and hugged her, "Thanks Brennan, that means a lot to me."

"I haven't said anything yet," Brennan looked confused.

"You said enough," Angela assured her.

"I'm going to call Booth," Brennan said, pulling out her phone. "He'll know what to do, he always knows what to do."

Brennan called her husband and asked him to come to the Jeffersonian to help with the case, briefly explaining the situation.

Booth arrived a while later, with Tyler in his arms, and Parker at his side.

"Hi Parker," Brennan grinned at the boy. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom had to go for some work thing," Parker shrugged, grinning at his stepmom. "Guess you're stuck with me until she gets back."

Angela held out her arms for Tyler, "Can I hold Ty?"

Booth nodded and passed the boy to her, "What do we know so far?"

"Not much," Brennan replied. "We know who it is, sort of, we don't know his name yet, but Cam's working on it. Zack is still trying to determine cause of death."

There was a bang as Angela's office door was thrown open and Hodgins burst in.

"Zack called me," he said. "He told me what happened. Are you okay Ange?"

"I'm fine, Hodgins," she tried to smile at him. "Just a little shaken up."

He sat next to her on her sofa and hugged her, "That's my Angela, strong, confident-"

"Unable to breath?" Angela joked as she struggled out of his tight grasp, passing Tyler over to Brennan. "Thanks for all that Hodgins, but, honestly, I don't feel all that strong or confident at the moment. Quite frankly I'm absolutely terrified. And I feel as though it's my fault that this kid is dead. It _is _my fault he's dead. If I didn't have to go and get myself a stalker then he wouldn't have gotten killed."

"Ange," Hodgins put a hand on her arm, his own arm snaking around her waist. "Calm down. It's not your fault. It is _so _not your fault."

"Can you honestly tell me that if I hadn't gone to the diner that day that that boy would not be dead?" Angela looked him in the eyes and waited for a response.

He had none.

"See," Angela leaned back into Hodgins, burying her face in his chest. "This is my fault."

"Excuse me?" Parker put up his hand like he was in school, trying to get their attention.

They all looked at him.

"Yes, Parker?" came a simultaneous response from all the adults in the room.

"I'm confused," Parker told them. "Some guy's stalking Angela, and he killed someone and now it's her fault? I don't get it. Isn't it his fault for actually killing the other guy."

Angela opened her mouth to try and explain to him in a way that made sense how it was her fault. Unable to find anyway that made sense she shut her mouth, then said,

"I guess it's not really my fault. Thanks Parker."

She pulled him into a hug and Parker gave his dad a 'What did I do?' look. Booth grinned and shrugged at him.

Booth turned to Brennan, "Come on Bones, let's go solve this case."

* * *

Around lunch time Booth returned to the Jeffersonian from their apartment, where he had been watching Parker and Tyler, to find Brennan, Zack, Cam and Hodgins all crouched over the body of the boy they had nicknamed Diner Dude.

"Hey!" he called to them. "Do you have anything for me to go on yet?"

Zack looked up, "Yes, come here."

Booth hurried up onto the platform and peered at the body of the boy, "What you got?"

Brennan pointed at a mark that chipped various vertebrae.

"What's that mean?" Booth wanted to know.

"Someone dug a knife all the way down his back, from about here," Brennan touched a finger to the base of his neck, and ran it down to the top of his pants. "To here."

Booth shivered, feeling a bit sick at the idea of someone slicing his back open.

"It would have severed the spinal cord here, and here," she tapped his back in two places. "And it was deep enough to mark the bone. He would have died almost immediately."

"Did it hurt him?" Booth asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

Cam replied, "Only for a few seconds, then he would have spasm and then died."

Booth had to look away, trying not to visualise it, "Have you gotten an ID yet?"

"I'm not sure, you'd have to ask Angela," Brennan pulled off her latex gloves. "I'll come with you."

The pair left the platform and headed to Angela's office.

"Where are the boys?" Brennan wanted to know.

"I left them in your office," Booth replied.

"Is that safe? Will Parker be okay with Tyler?"

Booth nodded, "Parker promises to be extra careful, and come get me if he needs help with anything."

"Does he know how to handle him though?"

"Tempe, he's eight, he's watched Tyler before, he knows what he's doing."

Brennan bit her lip, but accepted this as a reasonable response and entered Angela's office.

"Ange?"

Angela looked up from her desk, where she was using her computer, "Hey Bren, Booth."

"Hi Angela," Booth greeted. "Have you gotten an ID yet?"

Angela nodded, "It wasn't too hard, I already knew what he looked like, where he worked. I just made a phone call to the diner. His name is Jeremy Williams. He's nineteen years old, studying to become a lawyer."

"Did you get his details?" Booth asked.

Nodding Angela turned to a fax machine and pulled out a piece of paper, "Just got them. Are you going to go tell his parents?"

Booth nodded.

"Can I come?" Angela wanted to know. "Please?"

Booth and Brennan exchanged a look.

"Yes," Brennan cut in before Booth could respond. "You go instead of me, I'll go and watch Parker and Tyler."

So Angela and Booth went to the William's residence and Brennan went to go and watch her sons.

* * *

Booth knocked on the door, while Angela stood next to him. There was a sound of metal scratching wood and a voice called out

"Who's that?"

Booth looked up at the newly opened peep hole and held up his ID, "Special Agent Booth, FBI."

The door opened revealing an middle aged woman, Her hair was dark but dirty, she obviously didn't take care of it very well. She was hunched over and Booth thought she looked a bit like the wicked with in the fairy tales he used to read.

"Hello?" she croaked.

"Mrs. Williams?" Booth smiled solemnly at her. "Could we come in a minute, I have a few things to talk to you about regarding your son."

Mrs. Williams immediately looked worried, "What's he done? What's happened?"

"If we could come in?"

She stepped out of the way, allowing Angela and Booth to enter the house. It reeked of cat piss and perfume. Angela nearly gagged, but managed to cover it up with a yawn. Mrs. Williams led them to a living room and sat down in an armchair, gesturing for them to sit. The pair dropped onto the large sofa. It was so poofy it nearly sucked them into it. Sitting on the very edge, so as to not fall in, Booth and Angela faced the woman, each sporting a sympathetic look.

"Mrs. Williams I have something to tell you," Booth began. "I'm very sorry but your son is dead."

"Dead?" Mrs. William's face dropped. "What's happened?"

"He was found this morning, in an alley behind Tarry's Bakery."

Mrs. William's began to sob, Angela stood up and patted her sympathetically on the back.

"Are you sure it's him? Are you sure it's Jeremy?"

Angela replied, "I'm sorry, but yes, we're sure. I'm a Forensic Artist, I can take any skull and make it into a face. I'm accurate basically one hundred per cent of the time."

Mrs. Williams sniffed and nodded.

"Mrs Williams," Booth put in. "I have to ask, did Jeremy have any enemies? Anyone who would want him dead?"

Mrs Williams shook her head, "No, not that I know of."

* * *

On the ride back to the Jeffersonian Angela asked Booth,

"Why did you ask if he had any enemies? Isn't it because of my stalker that he got killed?"

"It's a fair assumption," Booth replied. "But we have to find any leads that we can."

Angela nodded, gazing out the window again.

* * *

_A/N: I love reviews! And you love giving them to me! Right? You do don't you? *goes off and cries* Wait you do? *Comes back and hugs you* Yay! I love reviews!_


	5. Parker Cuteness

_Author's Note: Don't get to excited. I'm not fully back yet, but here I am for one more chapter, and I've just finished a major assignment, so I'll try and write some more for next week ok? And then we'll see how we go from there. I'm in a much happier place now :) Anyway, I thought I owed you guys a chapter anyway, I was looking through my fanics the other day and I saw this one and my immediate reaction was "Holy crap!" Four chapters and 70+ reviews. You guys are truly awesome! I love you all you're the best reviewers and author could every wish for. So here's all the people who reviewed the last chapter: _Ashleigh, BlueTigress, bb-4ever, DaughterofHecate1234, EOshipper4life, Ending-Daley (_Thanks again for you constant support, you're awesome *hugs*_) Blackcatwitchgirl, crazy . has . a . plus . side . xx, Mestrey, TokioHotelFan1521, The Truth's Lie, nertooold54, Magnis, _and_ MechEngrGirl. _You are all awesome :) This chapter is mainly just fluff and cuteness._  
_Azzi_

_2nd A/N: Sorry if you're getting sick of this note, I just need a few more answers and I'll be good. Okay, I'm not sure what I want to do with this baby, I have a bunch of ideas rolling through my head, and some of you have already sent me a bunch of suggestions (thank you so much, it has been helping me think. But I still don't know, there are so many choices, girl, boy, twins, miscarriage, alien? kidding, I wouldn't make it an alien. Anyway, let me know what you want to happen please, 'cause I really want to know. There's a poll on my profile if you wanna check it out._

_Disclaimer: Yes, I own it. Is what HH would say, but not me_

* * *

Parker raised the book above his head and balanced it carefully on top. Once he was sure it was going to fall he took a step forward. The book came toppling down. Brennan watched him curiously as she held Tyler.

"What are you doing Parker?"

Parker looked over at her, "I saw some girls at my school doing this, 'cept they could walk forever with a book on their head."

Brennan furrowed her brow, "Why were they walking with books on their heads?"

"For posture," Cam said, announcing her entrance into the room. "Booth just called, they're on their way back now."

"Thanks Cam, have you found anything new on the remains?" Brennan replied.

Cam nodded, "Some kind of residue, I believe he was doused in it to start the fire, Hodgins is analysing it now."

"Hey Cam?" Parker raised his hand.

Cam pretended to be looking around, then pointed at Parker, "Yes, you in the front, with the blonde hair?"

Parker giggled, "Check out what I can do, Cam."

He once again put the book on top of his head and started to walk forward, this time he made it four steps before it fell off. Tyler giggled.

"Tadaa!" Parker took as bow as Cam applauded.

Brennan stood up and crossed the room, "Would you mind holding Tyler? I have to go to the bathroom."

Cam took the child and let Brennan go.

"How's Michelle?" Parker asked, while he and Cam sat together on the couch.

"She's good," Cam replied. "How are you?"

"Good," Parker grinned. "Tyler and I are best friends."

"Really?" Cam was surprised, she knew Parker was fond of his brother, but she hadn't realised that he was closer to him than children his own age. "What about your other friends?"

Parker looked down, kicking his feet, "I don't really have any friends any more. None of them like me since I always tell them that stuff they're saying is wrong."

Cam reached out with her spare hand and stroked the boy's hair, "Maybe if you stop correcting people your friends might be nice to you again."

Parker looked confused, "But Dr Bones corrects people all the time, and she has the coolest friends ever."

Cam smiled softly, "Dr Bones is very lucky, but you're a boy, boy's are meant to have lots of fun friends to play with."

Parker thought about this, "Okay. I'll stop correcting people. I wanna play with my friends again."

Booth and Angela entered the room.

"Hey buddy," Booth greeted his son as he torpedoed into his legs.

"Hi Dad,"Parker grinned up at Booth.

"Where's Bones?" Booth asked.

"She went to the bathroom," Cam replied.

Booth nodded.

"Did you find anything out from the family?" Cam asked.

"Not much," Booth shook his head. "The mother says he had no enemies, no friends, no family other than her. He only had is job. I'll go and interview the diner manager in the morning."

Brennan returned to her office, "You're back."

The others turned around.

"Hey Bren," Angela smiled softly at her friend.

"We should probably get home, and put the boys to bed," Booth said.

Brennan collected Tyler from Cam and bade good bye to her friends.

"Will you be alright on your own tonight?" Brennan asked Angela.

Angela nodded, "I'll be fine, Hodgins offered to let me stay at his place, I don't think my stalker will find me."

"Okay, bye then Ange."

"Bye sweetie," Angela kissed Tyler and Parker good bye as they left.

* * *

Brennan hoisted Tyler out of his cot and onto her hip. The boy's tear slowed as he saw his mother.

"Hey baby," Brennan grinned at him.

Tyler gurgled at her. Booth grinned from his place at the door, he loved watching his wife and son communicate. He entered the room and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting protectively over her stomach. She jumped slightly but then relaxed into his hold.

"Booth," she smiled at him.

"Bones," he smiled back. "How's my little family?"

"We're fine, just worried about Angela."

"She'll be fine Tempe, she's with Hodgins."

"I know," Brennan sighed. "But she's being stalked, Booth. What if he does something worse than he already has?"

Booth placed a tentative kiss on her forehead, "Don't stress out about it Bones, Angela will be fine."

Brennan nodded, smiling as she placed her child gently into his cot, pulled a blanket over the top of him.

"Come one Bones," he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Let's go back to bed."

Brennan yawned in response, allowing her husband to lead her out of the nursery and back into their bedroom. They lay side by side, both their hands over their unborn child.

"I can't wait to meet this little guy," Booth told her.

"We don't know it's a guy," Brennan frowned at him.

"I'm not calling my child an 'it'" Booth retorted, pressing a kiss to her stomach.

Brennan's frown changed to a smile, "I suppose. I don't really want to call them an it either. But I'm not giving it a gender just yet."

"Let's call them something, just for now, you know, a pet name."

"Okay," Brennan nodded, thinking hard about this. "What kind of a name?"

"Let's just call them Pea," Booth said.

"But they're larger than a pea by now," Brennan replied.

"It's just a name Temperance," Booth replied.

"Alright, we'll call them Pea."

They both glanced down at her stomach.

"Hey baby Pea," Booth baby talked. "Your momma and I are really excited to meet you."

Brennan laughed, "Booth, Pea can't understand what you're saying."

"But Pea can hear me, right?"

"Yes," Brennan nodded. "Pea can hear you."

"Then I'll keep talking to them," Booth replied determinedly. "Pea, your momma is really smart, you'll learn that once you're out here, and you've got two brothers, Parker and Tyler. They're both pretty smart too..."

* * *

Angela yawned as she peered out of the window, a vague outline of a tree in front of her, but to be honest she couldn't really see much through the darkness. Hodgins came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped.

"Whoa," Hodgins stepped back, being careful not to spill the contents of the two mugs he was holding.

"Oh, sorry Hodgins," Angela apologised, accepting the green tea he offered her. "I'm just a bit jumpy tonight."

"Don't be Ange," Hodgins patted the seat on the couch next to him, and she sat, leaning against him. "Nothings going to happen, we're so far from civilisation-"

"That's what I'm worried about."

"That there's no way anyone will find us." Hodgins finished. "And if anyone comes anywhere near the property Zack will call and let us know."

Angela chewed on her lip, "I'm worried about Zack being all the way out there on his own."

"He'll be fine," Hodgins wrapped an arm over her shoulders. "I'm more worried about you Ange, you've got to calm down."

"But what if-"

There was a loud ringing sound and both jumped.

"What was that!" Angela started freaking out.

"Relax Angela," Hodgins laughed. "It's just the phone. I'll get it."

The phone rang out once more before Hodgins reached it and plucked it from it's hook.

"Hodgins residence," Hodgins listened to the voice on the other end and his face slowly dropped.

* * *

_A/N: Anyone wanna give me a review? :D_


	6. The Intruder

_Author's Note: Okay, so I feel terrible for not updating this sooner, I really do. I hope you can all forgive me. I have to thank especially (and everyone who's been waiting for an update should thank her too) _Ending-Daley_, to whom this story is also dedicated, who has been a constant support and is my muse. Without her help this chapter wouldn't be here at all, so thank you so much :D I'd of course also like to thank those of you who have reviewed: _Ending-Daley, nertooold54, BlueTigress, Magnis, Blackcatwitchgirl, crazy . has . a . plus . side . xx, SamBrace, Mestrey, DaughterofHecate1234, fatinfarhana09, BandBlove4eva, calzona-fan1995, You know who i am (_who of course I do :) )_, bonesbonesbonesismylife _and _Kaylarea. _Thank you so much everyone, I love each and every one of you (not in a creepy way though, that would be weird) and thank you so much for sticking with me, I will try and update faster next time.  
Azzi._

2/note: Did that feel like an Oscar speech to anyone else? ^

Disclaimer: No, no, no, no it's not mine at all. But oh how I wish it was.

* * *

_The phone rang out once more before Hodgins reached it and plucked it from it's hook._

"_Hodgins residence," Hodgins listened to the voice on the other end and his face slowly dropped._

Angela's eyes widened, "Who is it?" she mouthed.

Hodgins placed the phone back on the hook, "Angela."

"What?"

"Let's go upstairs for a minute," Hodgins quickly ushered her up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms where he then locked the door, latched the windows and pulled the blinds shut.

"What's going on Jack?" Angela asked from where she sat on the bed, knees drawn up to her chin and her arms wrapped around them.

"That was your stalker," Hodgins replied honestly. "He says that," Hodgins swallowed before continuing. "He said that he's seen to the boy and he's on his way here."

"They boy?" Angela went pale. "Does he, does he mean Zack?"

Hodgins shook his head, "I don't know."

He joined her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her. She dropped her head to his shoulder.

"We should call Booth," Hodgins said, his voice already thick with tears not yet shed.

* * *

Once again Booth and Brennan were lying in bed when their phone rang. This time Brennan was the one to wake up and answer it.

"Broothnan," she mumbled into a pitiful attempt at English.

"Doctor B?" Hodgins voice came through from the other end. "That you?"

"Yeah," Brennan sat up and managed to make out some legible words. "Hodgins, what's wrong?"

"We just got a phone call," Hodgins told her.

"Who was it?" Brennan kicked her husband, trying to get him to wake up.

He rolled over and faced her, when he saw she was one the phone he sat up and gave her a curious look. She clicked onto the speaker phone.

"..and when I picked it up it was Angela's stalker, he told me that he'd 'seen to the boy and was on his way'."

"The boy?" Booth inquired.

"Angela and I think he means Zack," Hodgins informed them.

"Zack?" Brennan jumped to her feet. "Booth, if they've seen to him, what does that mean?"

"We'll be there as fast as we can Hodgins," Booth hung up the phone, then got up and wrapped his arms around his wife, attempting to comfort her. "Calm down Bones."

"I can't," Brennan started to hyperventilate a bit and Booth sat her back down on the bed. "What if Zack's-"

"Don't even think that," Booth told her. "He'll be fine, I'm sure. He might not even be the 'boy' that they're talking about. Maybe he meant the boy from the diner. We don't know."

Brennan nodded starting to calm down, then she stood back up and started getting dressed.

"You're not coming," Booth told her.

"What?" Brennan glared over at him. "What do you mean I'm not coming?"

"I mean you're not coming to Hodgins house," Booth told her. "You're pregnant, and he's a dangerous stalker, besides which you just started to hyperventilate at the thought that something had happened to your squint, what if you get there and you find him and-"

Brennan pulled on her coat, "I'm coming with you Booth, don't try and talk me out of it."

Booth gave her a look, "Okay fine, you can come, but you're going straight inside that house and you're staying with Angela."

Brennan wrinkled her nose, annoyed that she had to be kept out of the action, but agreed, knowing it was the only way she'd be able to come. While Booth was getting dressed she headed to Parker's room and gently shook him awake.

"Parker?"

"Mom?" Parker mumbled, pushing her hands away from him.

"Parker, it's Bones," Brennan reminded him. "You've got to get up, something has come up."

Parker let Brennan pull him out of the bed and pull a coat onto his little body before her started to properly wake up.

"What's going on Dr Bones?" he wanted to know.

"Your dad and I have an emergency to deal with," she told him.

"On a case?"

"Yes," Brennan nodded. "Can you please go and find your dad?"

Parker ran out of the room and Brennan headed for her youngest son's bedroom. He was already awake, probably by all the noise as the people in the house prepared to leave, but he didn't cry. He wasn't much for crying. Brennan picked him up out of the coat and wrapped him into some warmer clothes. Mumbling softly into his ear she headed out to the lounge room where Booth and Parker were waiting. Brennan led the way out of the apartment and to the door of their neighbour across the hall. Brennan knocked on the door. After a minute and elderly woman answered.

"Mrs. Pindar?" Brennan began. "Booth and I have to go, one of our cases just got incredibly dangerous and we need to go and help, we wondered if you might watch the boys?"

Mrs. Pindar nodded, "Of course Temperance, you're boys are such darlings, I'll look after them, you go save the world."

"Well, not the world," Brennan began to correct her but Booth grabbed her arm and pulled it gently, trying to get her to leave.

She passed Tyler to her neighbour and gave Parker a quick hug. Booth ruffled both of his son's hair and bid them, and Mrs. Pindar good bye, then he and his wife hurried to go and get to Angela and Hodgins.

* * *

The lights were on in the little 'house' above the garage. Booth hurried inside, ordering Brennan to wait in the car until he came back. Brennan followed him in. Booth, gun held forward, kicked open the door and entered the room. There was two sofas and an armchair. In the centre of the floor was a round carpet and on top of that carpet was Zack.

"Zack!" Brennan rushed forward and knelt by her friend.

"Bones," Booth moaned at her. "I told you to wait."

Brennan ignored him, instead running a quick visual examination of Zack.

"Is he okay?" Booth asked.

Brennan looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head, tears falling from her eyes, "I don't know Booth."

"How do you not know?" Booth asked, in a panicked tone. "You're Bones. You know everything!"

Brennan sobbed, "I can't tell from here. He's not moving, but I don't want to touch him in case he's injured."

"Just do it Tempe," Booth told her. "We've got to find out if he's okay, and we have to go to Hodgins and Angela."

Brennan nodded, quickly wiping her tears away and reached down tentatively, pressing two fingers to Zack's neck. She sighed. Booth looked at her curiously.

She nodded, "He's alive."

"Oh, thank God," Booth let out his own sigh. "Why's he just lying there?"

Brennan leaned closer to the boy to examine him. She then swiftly reached into her pocket and pulled out a glove, slipping it onto her hand and reaching forward to pick something up.

"What's that?" Booth asked, trying to see what it was she had spotted.

Brennan held up a dirty white dish cloth. She sniffed it from a short distance. Immediately she felt her head spinning, but the effects weren't strong as the scent was old, but it was one she recognised. She held the rag forward to her husband.

"Does this cloth smell of chloroform to you?"

Booth refused to smell it, instead he helped Brennan to her feet, "Worst pick up line ever."

"It wasn't-"

"I know, Bones," Booth attempted to smiled. "Should we call an ambulance, or something for Zack?"

Brennan nodded, "Just in case."

"Okay," Booth pulled out his gun again. "You call the ambulance, then wait here for them. I'm going to go to Hodgins and Angela."

Brennan resented that she had to stay behind, but equally she felt no desire towards leaving Zack on his own. She nodded, allowing Booth to go and help their friends.

Booth hurried the rest of the way to the large house. The first thing he noticed was that the window near the front of the building was smashed. Wrenching the door open he entered the house. He ran a room to room search looking for, well, anything. The first two floors were completely empty. He reached a third floor bedroom and kicked the door, gun held forward. There was a squeal and a crash.

"FBI!" Booth shouted.

"Don't shoot!" Hodgins cried, standing up to reveal himself.

"What was that crash?" Booth asked as Hodgins helped Angela to her feet.

"We ducked for cover," Angela replied. "Have you found anyone? How's Zack? Is he okay?"

"Bones thinks that he will be fine, he's just breathed in some chloroform. We've called an ambulance anyway. I haven't finished checking the house yet, but so far I haven't found anyone." Booth paused. "You two lock that door again and stay in here until I've finished checking the house."

After a few minutes Booth returned to room and let them out.

"There's no-one here," he told them. "Let's go and check if Zack's alright."

As they were exiting the house Angela suddenly let out a startled yelp. Hodgins and Booth spun around quickly to see what had caused her to do so.


End file.
